familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James S. Morrow (1846-1902)
__TOC__ thumb|200px|left|Location of Lakeville Township, Dickinson Co, IA, and Meadow Township, Clay Co, IA|By 1880 they were living in Meadow Township, Clay Co, IA. By 1900 they had moved again, this time to Lakeville Township, Dickinson Co, IA OVERVIEW James and Ellen probably married about 1866 in Waterbury, Washington Co, VT. They moved to Michigan sometime between the birth of their son Thomas Martin in 1873, and the birth of James A. in 1878. They moved to Iowa sometime between the birth of their son Patrick Henry and 1895 when the family appears in the Iowa State Census for Meadow township, Clay Co. By the 1900 census they were located a few miles to the north in a rental property in Lakeville township, Dickinson Co, IA. Lakeville lies on the west side of Lak Okoboji, one of Iowa's "Great Lakes", and a popular recreational areaT. Their census entry for that year indicates that they had a total of seven children, five of whom survived, including two girls and three boys. At the time only their son James A was living with them. Ellen died in 1901. James Sr. died the following year in Cass Minnesota, where he is thought to have been visiting his daughter Tressa, who had just given birth to a son. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 19 Mar 1846 Cmnt<---> From gravestone, and census records. Gravestone reading by TL Willis in the 1980's gives the YOB as 1856; in his notes and correspondance he questioned the date at the time, but confirmed the reading by checking with the cemetery's records. Census records, however, give a YOB as 1846/47. It is thought that the YOB on the gravestone is in error, as he is shown as being 10 years of age in 1850 in his parents household. He is also shown as 15 years of age in the 1860 census; while the census record YOB are somewhat erratic, he could not have been born in 1856 since he appears previously in the Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> VT. Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 5 April 1902 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> , Pine River, Cass MN. Cmnt<---> James died apparently while visiting with his daughter Tressa in Backus Mn. See newspaper article below about his death and the efforts of his son James to find out how he died. Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Riverside Cemetery, Spencer, IA Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Ellen Stackpole (1847-1901) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> c1866 Cmnt<---> based on the YOB of their eldests child, Margarat Mariah Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry James S, was the son of James Morrow (1784-1881) and Katherine McNulty (1802-1894), the immigrant ancestors. James and Katherine married in Ireland c1832, as their first child, Maria, was born there in 1833. Examination of the DOB's and POB's of their children suggests that James and Katherine came to America c1836, about ten years prior to the beginning of the Irish Potatoe Famine. They settled first in Moretown, Washington Co, VT, and later moved to Waterbury in the same county. The death certificates of James and Katherine identify their parents as Patrick Morrow and Bridgett McCarty, Mark McNulty, and Mary O'Harren, respectively. We have little other information about them. Little is known of Ellen's family, beyond the fact that they were Irish, and immigrated to America in 1847. That later point is known only because two of Ellen's children, Margaret Mariah, and Thomas Martin, identified their mother's place of birth as "at sea", indicating that she was born at the time of her parents immigration to this country. Family tradition passed down by Ellen's Granddaughter, Evelyn Francis Morrow (1913-2005), relates that her grandmother Sophia Cecelia Mucha ( - ) had been born at sea or at Ellis Island. However, ship records have been located that show Sophia as immigrating with her parents and landing at New York when she was about three years of age. Thus, the family tradition that Sophia was born at Ellis Island is probably derived from the fact that Evelyn's other grandmother, Ellen Stackpole was in fact "born at sea". Child List Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Margaret Mariah Morrow (1867-1930) 1867 Washington Co VT (1870 Census) 1930 1891 George H. Stoddard (c1855-?) Tressa Morrow (1871-1933) 1871 Washington Co VT (1870 Census) 1933 1) 1892 Eugene Clark (1859-1903) 2) 1904 Francis Scribner (1856-1931) Thomas Martin Morrow (1873-1917) 1873 1917 1896 Rosa Pritchard (1873-1933) James Albert Morrow (1878-1938) 1878 Tompkins Township, Jackson County MI 1938 Backus, Cass Co, MN 1908 Sohia Cecilia Mucha (?-?) Patrick Henry Morrow (1881-1939) 1881 1902 Minnie M Pritchard (?-?) Family History See Family Timeline It may be significant that Thomas Martin Morrow, and wife Rosa Pritchard are both buried in Fairview Cem, Meadow Township, Clay Co IA. James and Ellen are reported as living in Meadow Township in the 1880 census. Also, Rosa is shown in the Farmers Almanac for 1919, as living in Meadow Township. It is possible that Thomas and Rosa were living in the family home of James S. and Ellen ater the later relocated to Lakeville Township in nearby Dickinson County.Bill 01:41, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Records Newspaper Article Clay Co Iowa 1895 State Census WPA Graves Registration Surname Given Name Born Died Cemetery Location County Comments MORROW Alexander 1842 6 Jul 1917 Riverside Spencer, Riverton Twp Clay wife Bellie M MORROW Ellen 1856 13 Nov 1901 Riverside Spencer, Riverton Twp Clay wife of James MORROW James 1854 5 Apr 1902 Riverside Spencer, Riverton Twp Clay MORROW Paul J 1892 11 Nov 1936 Riverside Spencer, Riverton Twp Clay MORROW Ralph H 1900 1918 Fairview Langdon, Meadow Twp Clay MORROW Rosa G 1873 1933 Fairview Langdon, Meadow Twp Clay MORROW Thomas M 1873 1917 Fairview Langdon, Meadow Twp Clay Source: http://iowawpagraves.org/index.php?lc=4&last=Morrow&fc=1&first=&cid=21 1900 Census U.S. 1900 Census Records Year 1900 House Number Commentary State IA Family Number County Dickinson Co Township Lakville Name Age YOB Occupation Years Married For Mother # Children Born For Mother # Children Living Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB James Morrow 54 Mar 1846 Farmer 35 VT Ireland Ireland Ellen Morrow 53 May 1847 35 7 5 1847 Ireland Ireland Ireland James A 23 Apr 1877 Farmer MI VT Ireland References Category:Non-SMW people articles